Return of the Lost
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Akira and Setsuko return to Konoha after twelve years. Sequel to Changing Times. Chapter 7 Examinations and Explanations [INCOMPLETE]
1. Tsukiyomi

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty. 

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter One: Tsukiyomi 

* * *

The two figures stood outside the walls of Konoha, eyeing the village warily. The taller one, his ANBU like mask highlighted only by three crimson streaks slashing across his eyes, the shorter one with a fox's grinning eyes and whisker slashes. 

"I still don't see why we had to come back," the man hissed, "This place is evil." 

"We can't go any further in life without facing our past, Akira," the blonde whispered, looking up at her friend, "You know that." 

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with it," Akira growled, looking back toward the village, "But we might as well get this done with." 

"Thank you, Akira," Setsuko smiled, leaping after her friend toward the city gates. 

* * *

Aoi glared out toward the forest. She had only been made Chuunin three years before, and still the Hokage would not give her any missions outside of the village. It caused her temper to boil, no matter how her fathers tried to calm her, telling her it was for the best. 

"Identify yourselves!" Aoi snapped at the two approaching figures. 

"Excuse me, but could you be so kind as to let us in _without_ a fight?" Setsuko smiled, removing her mask. 

Aoi glared down at her, and the still masked Akira. 

"No one enters Konoha without a passport," Aoi snapped, the sand taking hold of the blonde's foot with deadly accuracy. 

Setsuko grunted, trying to free her feet as she watched the sand spiraling upwards, encasing her legs. Akira growled in ager, quickly throwing his mask to the side as he glared upwards at Aoi, the tell tale sharingan glowing in his eyes. 

"Tsukiyomi," he whispered, the sand quickly freeing Setsuko as Aoi collapsed, her mind struggling with Akira. 

* * *

"So, you like to torture people, do you, little girl," Akira hissed to the tiny form curled up on the floor of the Tsukiyomi world, "let's see how well your own mind likes to torture you. For the next 72 hours you will relive your most horrifying memory." 

"No, please, I'm sorry, please don't!" Aoi screamed, the memory of the Akatsuki attack she had survived when she was seven coming easily to her mind. 

_ "Daddy, what's going on?" the little seven years asked, her voice wavering in fear as Shino picked her up, running for the back window. _

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be just-" Shino was cut off as he was knocked off balance by one of the cloaked figures, sending the little girl flying toward the wall behind him. 

"Hand over the demon child, and we promise not to kill you or the rest of your pathetic family," the man hissed, dragging a nail across his cheeks. 

Shino hissed, and send a swarm of bugs spinning upwards, encasing the Akatsuki member with stinging venom, ignoring his screams of pain. 

"No, let me go! Daddy, help!" Aoi screamed, digging her kunai into the back of the man picking her up to no avail. The kidnapper seemed to revel in the pain she was causing him. 

"Let my daughter go, you bastard!" Shino screamed, hurling himself head long at the man, ripping Aoi from his arms, "Are you okay, Aoi?" 

"Thank you, Daddy," Aoi smiled, looking up in shock as she noticed that the liquid running down his face was blood, not tears, "Daddy, Daddy!" 

"Sorry, demon, but Daddy can't hear you right now," the man cackled, throwing Shino's limp form across the room, Aoi screaming as she watched him bounce of a wall with a sickening crack. 

"Daddy!" 

"Get away from her," Neji hissed, crashing through the back window, and quickly stabbing several points on the Akatsuki members chest. 

"Stupid fool, she'll kill you all one day," the man gurgled, coughing up blood as he collapsed, dead. 

"Daddy, wake up, please," Aoi sobbed, rocking Shino's shoulder, blood pooling beneath his head. 

"Aoi, come with me. We have to get Daddy to the hospital," Neji whispered, cradling Shino's limp body carefully in his arms as the little girl followed behind, tears streaming down her face. 

"So you killed your Daddy, eh? That's some feat for a seven year old," Akira laughed, watching the fifteen year old sobbing on the ground shudder. 

"I didn't hurt Daddy, the Akatsuki did. Daddy said it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault," Aoi whimpered, the Tsukiyomi falling apart around her. 

* * *

"Damnit, Akira, quit cackling and help me with these bastards!" Setsuko hissed, dodging another shuriken from the five ANBU who had been summoned by Aoi's frightful shrieking. 

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist," Akira grinned, unleashing another genjitsu on the ANBU about to decapitate him. 

The ANBU collapsed in a heap, clawing at his eyes and screaming. 

"Figures, you always were obsessed with stupid techniques," Setsuko laughed, her voice cut short as a blade went through her chest, blood dribbling out the corner of her mouth. 

"Setsuko! You bastard!" Akira roared, his eyes flashing dangerously as he attacked the man who had impaled the blonde, not noticing the two ANBU coming up behind him until the kunai began piercing his chest. 

"Kami-sama, they put up one hell of a fight," one of the ANBU whispered, gripping a broken arm, "Do you really think it's the missing Uchiha child?" 

"Just get them to the hospital," the head ANBU hissed, picking up Setsuko's bleeding body, "The Hokage ordered them captured alive." 

* * *

Naruto growled as he looked over yet another mission report, groaning and flopping his head on the desk. Papers flew upwards and covered his prone form. He hated paperwork more than anything else in the universe, and it seemed to be drawn to him. 

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU Naruto easily identified as Tetsuo Uchiha, entered his office. 

"If you have another mission report for me, Tetsuo, you can go stick it up your ass, I don't want it," Naruto sighed, the twenty-three year old easily sensing the exhaustion in his voice. 

"I'm glad to say, then, that I do not have a mission report for you," the man chuckled, leaning easily on the door, "But I do have good news. Akira and Setsuko have been captured while trying to reenter the village, but they managed to put one Chuunin and one ANBU into a coma." 

"They're back!?" Naruto's head popped out of the wave of paperwork, his eyes flashing with joy. He had waited for this day for nearly twelve years. 

"They're in the hospital, Hokage-sama. We couldn't take them without force," the man explained, trying to calm him, "But they should be fine with a few days rest." 

"Tell no one of this," Naruto hissed, leaping to the window with ease despite his forty-six years, "And I mean no one, not even Hinata." 

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Tetsuo nodded, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Tsuzuku (To be continued.) 

* * *

Author's Note: So I didn't wait a week before writing this fic, so sue me. I got bored on Saturday and couldn't resist sitting down and writing out my notes on the characters, and expanding their info into the future twelve years. 

It's surprising how long, and how much effort, goes into something like that! I had to decide who got married, who _else_ had kids, and who died. That was kinda hard, and I had to take a lot of factors into account. 

Mainly who was still living to begin with. .; 

Well, please leave a review after reading this. Lots of reviews always make me happy. . 


	2. Reunions

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty. 

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Two: Reunions 

* * *

"Akira?" Setsuko asked, her eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling above her. The cracks spidering across the off white paint and the soft bed beneath her signaled immediately that there was something wrong. 

"He's sleeping right now," a voice whispered, pulling a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face. 

She growled, snatching the offending limb in mid air as she lurched up, only to whimper and collapse, clutching at her chest. It was then she remember the sickening feel as the cold steel pierced through her chest, ripping through muscle and grinding through bone. 

"Calm down, you're going to rip open your stitches," the voice sighed, lowering her back onto the bed, fluffing the pillows beneath her and straightening the hospital sheets, "You may heal fast, but no one heals _that_ fast." 

"How," Setsuko rasped, her voice suddenly going dry as she looked up at her caretaker, "how is he?" 

"He's going to be just fine. And so are you. Don't worry about it," he whispered, patting her hair, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama wanted to speak with you when you woke up. But I made sure that a more familiar person was contacted first." 

"Thank you, Zatoichi." Setsuko smiled, remembering the blind eyes of Akira's older brother. 

"Don't worry about it. Family takes care of its own." 

* * *

Kakashi glared at the wall, trying to force himself to care enough to open the front door, but sighed. He honestly didn't care if it was Naruto himself pounding Morse through the solid wood, he still wasn't going to risk standing up. 

Not when his hangover was busy trying to kill him. 

"Damn it, Kakashi-san, don't you ever answer your door!?" Kenichi growled, kicking aside empty sake bottles. 

"Do you realize this is the first time in seven years that I've actually woken up sober?" Kakashi rasped, bringing the half empty bottle of whiskey to his lips, "And this is the first time in ten years I've run out of sake too, damnit." 

Kenichi growled, kicking the bottle out of Kakashi's hands, and dragging the ragged jounin to his feet. He had, upon orders from his mother, visited Kakashi often over the years. And the results were always the same. Kakashi was drunk, passed out, or at some point in between the two. 

On rare occasions the ANBU actually got to see the man sober. 

Setsuko's disappearance had torn him apart, both inside and out. He had stopped accepting missions, stopped talking to people, and eventually he had stopped going out in public at all. It was Hinata who had kept him alive, barely, by sending one of her sons over at least once a week with groceries. 

It was Sasuke who had advised them to supply the alcohol. 

"Get yourself cleaned up, old man," Kenichi snapped, slapping Kakashi across the face and dragging him towards the shower, "Setsuko is back, and she'll kick your ass if she sees this place a mess." 

Kakashi blinked, and looked up at the man, "Setsuko's back? She finally came back. After all these years, my baby girl came back home," Kakashi sobbed, knocking Kenichi aside as he dashed for bathroom. 

"Hey, don't kill yourself!" Kenichi screamed as Kakashi slipped on a sake bottle. 

"Don't just stand their, you newt, start cleaning!" Kakashi shouted back, shutting the door and running the shower. 

"How do I always get roped into these things?" Kenichi growled to himself as he searched for a broom, "Zatoichi said to be at the hospital as soon as you could!" 

* * *

Kakashi fidgeted nervously in the uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting for Zatoichi to come out of the room and give him the signal that he could enter. He had waited for this day for nearly twelve years, praying all the while to every god he could think of to bring his daughter back alive, in one piece. 

And, it seemed to him, one of them had answered his prayers, mostly. 

"Kakashi-san? She's ready to see you now," Zatoichi smiled, bowing politely toward the now clean shaven jounin, "Just be careful, she has a deep chest would, and I don't want her ripping the stitches open just yet." 

"Of course," Kakashi piped, "Thank you so much, Zatoichi. I know that Naruto had other orders." 

"Think nothing of it. Hokage-sama forgets that these are peoples children, not only ninjas. Just try to keep the noise down, Akira is sleeping in the bed next to hers." Zatoichi smiled, holding the door open for Kakashi. 

"Papa, is that you?" Setsuko asked, her eyes going wide as she looked her father over. 

His clothes were wrinkled, and she could smell the faint scent of sake and whiskey on his breath, his forehead protector askew, as if he had forgotten how to tie it. He had forgotten to wear his face mask correctly, and it was turned inside out. 

"Oh gods Setsuko, I was so worried," Kakashi sobbed, grabbing the girl in a giant bear hug, "I thought I was never going to see you again, that you were dying beside the road, in a ditch, calling my name." 

"Papa," Setsuko gasped, Kakashi releasing her, embarrassed, remembering her injuries, "You're being ridiculous. I was fine." 

"If you were fine, why did an ANBU put a sword through you?" Kakashi pointed out, his eyes twinkling, rekindling the fire for life they had once contained. 

"Because I was busy shouting at Akira," Setsuko whispered sheepishly. 

Kakashi sighed, rubbing her head, running his hand through her long locks. The nurse on the shift before had undone her waist length braid, and pulled out an amazing supply of needles, feather weight kunai, and clip locked shuriken. It was enough to make even Zatoichi blanch in shock. 

"Just promise me you'll never leave home again," Kakashi whispered, tears trailing down his face, "I don't think I could bear the pain of losing you again." 

"I can't promise that, Papa, but I'll try to say good-bye next time. I can promise that," Setsuko smiled, patting her Papa on the head, ignoring Naruto as he burst through the doors. 

"My orders were _very_ specific, Tetsuo!" Naruto snapped at one of the ANBU guards, "No one was to see these two until _after_ I had talked with them!" 

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but Zatoichi said it was best if they saw someone familiar before they talked with you," Tetsuo explained, knowing that the angered Hokage would be furious, but accept the excuse. 

Even Tsunade had agreed, before she passed away, that the blind man was the most skilled healer in the entire village. And what he said was law when concerning medical status. 

"Next time, you are to listen to me _first_ and your brother _second_," Naruto hissed, turning his glare onto his former sensei, "And I want you out of here, now!" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi whispered, bowing mutely, and winking at his daughter before closing the door soundly behind him. 

"You and Akira left this village twelve years ago. I want to know why." 

"It's a private matter," Setsuko replied, glaring at the man before her, "We came back to deal with the matter. That is all that needs concern you." 

"Your family matter concerns me now, after you saw fit to attack two villagers!" Naruto snapped back. 

"They got in the way. They were ninja, they should have been able to understand the risk they took by threatening us in the first place," Setsuko huffed, turning to glare outside, the autumn leaves hanging on the trees. 

"You had better have a better explanation than that," Naruto growled, glaring over at the now awake Akira, "because I am less than satisfied by it. Until further notice you are both placed under house arrest in the Uchiha manor. You are not to leave the grounds without my permission." 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Akira snapped, jerking upward in anger, ignoring the blood pooling down his back from the ripped stitches, "They attacked us first!" 

"I don't care if they were the Akatsuki. Until you can provide me with an explanation of the events twelve years ago, my order stands," Naruto glared at them both, and stormed out of the room. 

"Asshole," Akira shouted after him, Setsuko still glaring out the window. 

This was not what she wanted to come back home to. 

* * *

Tsuzuku (To be continued.) 

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that was fun, wasn't it? . 

Kakashi is a drunkard, and Akira and Setsuko have both been confined to the Uchiha manor. Not that that last fact is a _bad_ thing. It is a BIG manor, so I wouldn't complain if I were them. . 

And yes, I know Naruto acted like a complete and total asshat this chapter, but you have to remember that his only child just returned to Konoha, alive. And he's supposed to act like she's a missing nin. And people were disobeying his orders like they were nothing, which is kinda annoying (I speak from experience on that one, though under completely different circumstances.). So deal with it. I promise he's more sorta in character in future chapters. . 

Oh, for those of you who asked why this story is in the Angst section instead of Drama, there is a good reason. I just haven't revealed it yet. And when I do, you people are going to hate me with every fiber of your being. .; 

But I like it, so I don't care. :p 

And no, there will be no hints as to the angst in question, you'll just have to keep reading my updates and figure it out on your own. . 

So please Review, and make me a happy little authoress! . 


	3. Tears of Joy and Sorrow

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty. 

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Three: Tears of Joy and Sorrow 

Hinata smiled, running up to her son and crushing him in a giant hug, a scattering of Akira's brothers laughing at him from behind her back. Akira blushed bright red, Setsuko snickering at him as Zatoichi sighed, sensing what was happening already. 

"You're finally home, my baby boy is finally home," Hinata sighed, looking up into his white eyes, "You've grown up so big." 

"Mother, I wish you wouldn't do that, you'll reopen his stitches," Zatoichi groaned, checking the boy deftly for any reopened wounds. 

"I'm sorry, Zatoichi, but I'll have to add to his list of injuries," Hinata whispered, glaring up at her son, and slapping him. 

"Mama!" 

"Wow, go Mom!" 

"Grandma!" 

The residents of the Uchiha manor all clapped or groaned as Akira held onto his stinging cheek, looking down at his mother in shock. He had never seen her react so violently before to anything. Setsuko, on the other hand, was barely restrained by Kakashi and Musashi as she struggled with her anger at anyone attacking her friend, even if it was his mother. 

"You bastard!" Hinata hissed, letting her anger flow freely, "While you were busy traveling the world like a spoiled little brat, I was busy here watching as two of your brothers died, and your sister was born! You have a niece and three nephews who have never heard of you except as a fairy tale told by their fathers over dinner on your birthday! How dare you, how dare you!" 

"I'm, I'm sorry Mama," Akira whispered, his head hanging low, "But I was scared. We both were." 

"Don't you sorry me, young man! I don't care if every ANBU squad in Konoha was after you, I would have protected you with my dying breath!" Hinata growled, tears streaming down her face, strands of graying hair sticking to her face, "Don't you _ever_ leave like that again, or I swear on the graves of your brothers that I will hunt you down and kill you myself next time!" 

"Mom!" Zatoichi gasped, glaring at her with his blind eyes. 

"Don't you Mom me either, young man. I meant every word of it." Hinata snapped, hugging Akira even tighter, "Welcome home, Akira." 

* * *

Tenchi grinned as he led the two down one of the many corridors in the mansion, looking back at Akira. Akira, on the other hand, was only staring at the floor, his eyes reflecting back up at him in the highly polished wood grain. Tears still stung in his eyes when he remembered the sorrow and grief that had passed through his mothers eyes, masked only by a light veil of anger at him for causing so much of that angst. 

"Here's your room, Akira. Setsuko, you're across the hall," Tenchi smiled up at his brother, "I gotta hand it to you, bro, you really triggered something in Mama by coming back. I haven't seen her that pissed since Motoko and I covered the walls in the main foyer with crayon eight years ago." 

Akira nodded, ignoring the younger brother he had never remember knowing, and wandered into his room. Setsuko glared at the thirteen year old, and he took the hint and left rather quickly, afraid of the raging red anger he saw reflected in her eyes. 

"Akira, are you all right?" Setsuko asked, closing the room door behind her as she watched him slump onto the bed, tears streaming down his face. 

"No, I'm not. All of these years, I never imagined that I'd actually hurt her. She always complained that we were too much of a handful for her, and she slapped me Setsuko!" Akira sobbed, burying his face in Setsuko's shirt as she hummed to him, rubbing calming circles on his back. 

"At least she survived. My Papa became a drunkard," Setsuko sighed, trying, in vain, to block the vivid images she had been described of Kakashi's outlandish behavior, "He was too drunk to even kill himself." 

"I still think coming back was a mistake," Akira hiccuped, pulling Setsuko back onto the bed, cradling her in his arms. 

"We'll have a warm bed to sleep in and a safe roof to sleep under for a few days, at least. That can't be such a bad mistake, can it?" Setsuko smiled, nuzzling Akira's neck. 

"You're right, it isn't that bad, is it?" 

* * *

Neji sighed, wrapping his hands around Aoi's unmoving fingers, praying silently for whatever deity that would listen to let his daughter wake up with her mind in one piece. The doctors had told him it was merely a deep sleep brought on by the exhaustion of the Tsukiyomi, that it wasn't actually a coma, but even they couldn't be sure. The only person who had been able to help last time was dead now, and Neji could feel his daughter slipping from his grasp. 

"Neji, go home and get some rest. I'll watch her now," Shino whispered, placing a hand on Neji's arm. 

Neji shook his head, looking up at his husband with sad eyes. He refused to leave her side until she woke up. They had fought, again, right before she left for guard duty that morning. And now, a week later, he still couldn't apologize. 

"I have to apologize to her. I caller her a spoiled brat. I didn't ask her to come home safe," Neji sobbed, tears running down his face, "I should have told her to come home safe, that I loved her." 

"It's not your fault, Shinji, you couldn't have know," Shino whispered, sitting down next to Neji. 

Neji stared at him, biting his tongue to keep from correcting him about using the wrong name on the wrong person. Shino had never fully recovered after the Akatsuki attacked so many years ago, his mind addled by the near deadly blow that had been landed on his head. 

He could still remember the month he had spent sitting next to Shino's bedside in the ICU, sobbing his heart out, praying for his husband to wake up, Aoi sitting next to him, blaming herself for the entire thing. She had woken up screaming with nightmares about Shino's death for years after the incident, and even Shino had been unable to drive them completely from her mind at times. 

"Daddy," Aoi whimpered, tears rolling down her face, "I'm sorry Daddy-I didn't mean to kill you-I'm sorry." 

"Aoi, you didn't kill me, I'm right here, alive," Shino whispered back, pulling stray strands of crimson hair away from her face, tears in his eyes. 

"Daddy?" Aoi questioned, her eyes flickering open, her gaze resting on the two men, "Papa?" 

"Aoi, you had us so worried, we thought you weren't going to make it," Neji sobbed happily, ignoring the tears running down his face. 

"It was horrible, he made me relive that day over and over again," Aoi sobbed, burying her face in Shino's chest, shocking the two by crying openly. She had always viewed tears as a sign of weakness before, never daring to even show them to either parent. 

"It's okay, Aoi, he'll never hurt you again, I promise," Neji swore, unwilling to lose another child. 

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as the TV continued to blare whatever show his two children were arguing over now. He had ceased to even care what was on, as long as it gave him time to nap. But, with a groan, he realized it was his turn to cook dinner that night. 

"How about we just go out tonight, eh?" Shikamaru moaned, looking down at the two. 

"Dad, you're just saying that because it's your turn to cook!" Kikyou pouted, Kenji taking the opening to swipe the remote from her hands. 

"So? Where's Kyoko?" Shikamaru asked warily. 

Before Ino had died five years previous she had 'forced' Shikamaru into taking in Kyoko, Sakura's last remaining child, Gai having died when he was fourteen during the Chuunin exams. But, for some odd reason, the girl had an evil prankster streak in her a mile wide, making her activities suspicious when she suddenly disappeared, as she seemed to have done. 

"Don't you remember, Pops?" Kenji yawned, flipping to the weather channel, "The Uchiha's are having some big thing going on over at their place tonight. She's over there." 

Shikamaru smiled, Kyoko had gotten engaged to Kenichi Uchiha the year previous. Leaving him with only two more children to kick out of his house, one way or another. He only regretted that he wouldn't have a lone house with only Ino to share it with anymore, his wife having died on a mission five years before. 

"Well then, one less mouth to feed. So, who wants ramen?" Shikamaru asked, his children glaring at him. 

* * *

"Motoko, where are Akira and Setsuko, I thought I sent you to fetch them for dinner," Hinata chirped at her young daughter. 

Motoko flushed a bright red as she sat down, "They're currently... indisposed, Mama." 

"They're what!?" Hinata shrieked, staring up at the young girl. 

"Well, it's only to be expected. They _have_ been living together for twelve years," Zatoichi mumbled, stuffing another portion of rice in his mouth. 

"He had better not been doing what I think he is to my daughter! I swear I'll rip him limb from limb!" Kakashi roared, upsetting the table as he stood up suddenly, marching toward Akira's room. 

"Musashi, keep him from killing your brother," Hinata, sighed, motioning at her eldest. 

"Grandma, why is Kakashi-san going to kill Uncle Akira?" Kaiyou, Musashi's eldest, asked, tugging on the rice maker. The six year old was, unfortunately, blind. 

"For adult reasons, Kaiyou. Would you like some more rice?" Hinata answered cheerfully, doting upon her granddaughter. 

* * *

Tsuzuku (To be continued.) 

* * *

Author's Note: Will Akira live to be in the rest of the series? Will Musashi break in on some indescribable hentai scene? Will half of the male readers suddenly die from blood loss via the nose? 

Tune in next time, same Naruto fan fic, same Naruto time! 

Actually, I can pretty much assure you that no, there won't be some huge hentai scene in this fic. Most of you have to remember that twelve years blush easily, and over react easily, especially if it can get older siblings in trouble. . 

For those of you wondering about Hinata's sudden, but truly kickass, outburst earlier on: Trust me, Mom's are bizarre creatures. They'll be handing you extra scoops of ice cream one moment, grounding you the next, and then be cooking your favorite dinner than evening. 

Something about proving how much they love their kids, and trying to keep them on a straight path at the same time, I think. Don't ask me, I don't have a Mom, and I don't plan on having kids. .; 

And no, this isn't a self insertion fic for me adding a character named Kaiyou. I just happen to like the name a lot, and when I wrote this out originally on my notepad, I forgot that I use that nickname online. I don't actually use it anywhere else but on ff.net. .; 

So, please review, and watch me go nuts like a headless chicken as I start to sew together my Temari costume, and realize that I have to hand sew the entire thing because I don't have a sewing machine. . 


	4. Secrets

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty. 

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Four: Secrets 

* * *

Sasuke glared across the desk at Naruto, his sharingan spinning angrily for being summoned so late in the evening. All week he had been hearing rumors about the return of Akira and Setsuko, but had been unable to get anywhere near either the hospital or the Uchiha manor. 

The former because of ANBU security, the latter because of Hinata's temper. Though he doubted his sons would let him get away with anything either. 

"They're back, you know," Naruto whispered, pouring two shots of hot sake. 

"Can I see my son, or am I still banned from contact with my family?" Sasuke rasped, swigging down the alcohol without a thought. 

"It was Hinata who requested that order," Naruto reminded him, "And quite frankly, you deserved it. Half of your kids thought you were going to try and kill them next, the others were too busy trying to hold back Hinata from killing you." 

"I didn't try to kill Akira," Sasuke snapped, "It was an accident! Why won't you ever believe me when I tell you?" 

"Because," Naruto hiccuped, pouring another shot, "You always were a bastard. If it helps, neither Akira nor Setsuko will tell what happened that night." 

"It's not out of fear of me, I can assure you." 

"I doubt it is either. But, until I get their side of the story, you are banned from contact with the Uchiha clan, and they are banned from leaving the Uchiha manor," Naruto whispered, his voice beginning to slur as he took a large swig from the sake bottle. 

"I see," Sasuke whispered, showing himself out of the office as Naruto collapsed on the desk. 

The blonde had never been able to hold his liquor. 

* * *

Kakashi glared down the hallway as he skidded to a stop in front of Akira's door, his sharingan spinning wildly in anger. Musashi groaned, coming to a stop behind him, pulling the silver haired jounin away from the door when he began pounding, opting to use the door knob instead. 

"I'm going to kill you Akira!" Kakashi roared, struggling against Musashi's grip. 

"Please say you two weren't doing what Motoko said you were," Musashi groaned, peeking through the open doorway. 

There was Akira, lying on the bed, Setsuko curled up in a ball next to him. Both fully clothed, and both sleeping peacefully. Kakashi groaned, slapping Musashi's hand away, and shook his head. 

"I think I have a little sister to skin," Musashi sighed, heading back toward the dining room, "If you'll excuse me." 

"Sure. Slap her around for me," Kakashi whispered, closing the shades, blocking the light from strolling over the eyes of his resting daughter, "I'm glad you're back home." 

Setsuko mummered in her sleep, clutching at Akira's shirt as Kakashi kissed her forehead, brushing hair our of her face. He had missed her so much during her absence, when he had been sober enough to remember who he was, and who the little girl in the pictures covering his wall was. 

"Sleep tight, my little princess," Kakashi whispered, closing the door softly behind him. 

"I thought he'd never leave," Akira groaned, playing with Setsuko's loose hair. She had so rarely let it down while they had been away. 

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Setsuko moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Why did we come back here, Setsuko?" Akira asked, turning her face to his eyes gently, "The real reason, not that nonsense about facing our past." 

Setsuko sighed, trailing her hands through his dark locks, sliding a finger down his jaw line. He had grown up handsome while they had been on the road, nearly the spitting image of his father, with his mothers kind eyes. 

"I'll tell you when the time comes," she explained, meeting his lips in a kiss. 

"I hope the time comes soon," Akira sighed, cradling his lover in his arms, "Because being this safe is too creepy for me." 

* * *

Hinata smiled, and bowed politely as she opened the front door for Kenichi, a very drunk Kakashi, and a giggling Kyoko. It had been nice to have most of the family together under roof for once, though she wished Kaneda and Honda had been alive to see the happy homecoming. 

"I'll be a little late back, Mama, I'm going to make sure Kakashi-san gets back home first," Kenichi smiled, Kyoko smothering another round of giggles. 

She found the idea of the jounin drunk out of his mind to be hilarious, for some odd reason. 

"Make sure he at least gets to bed first, will you? I'd hate to have to explain to Setsuko why he has a cold later," Hinata smiled, patting her son on the head, "And make sure to walk Kyoko all the way home, and then come back immediately! There are bad people wandering the streets this time of night!" 

"Yes Mama!" Kenichi called back, chuckling as Hinata closed the front door. 

"You'd think she'd forgotten that we're both ANBU," Kyoko laughed, pinching at Kenichi's cheek, "Though I can't blame her for wondering about you. You'd probably get lost running from the boogie man!" 

"Hey, I am not afraid of the boogie man! It's not my fault he lives under your porch," Kenichi grinned, stealing a kiss from his fiancé. 

"That's not the boogie man, baka, that's my father," Kyoko grinned, remembering how much fun Shikamaru had had torturing Kenichi with shadows when they had first started dating. 

"Yeah, well, your Dad's scary sometimes," Kenichi sighed, continuing down the road with an unconscious Kakashi slung over his back. 

* * *

Zatoichi closed the door on the sleeping lovers with a sigh. He may have been blind, but his ability to sense chakra was amazing, and he could easily tell what Akira and Setsuko had been up to before they had fallen asleep. It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to figure out with their clothing littering the floor around the bed. 

"Turning into a peeping Tom in your old age, nii-san?" Tetsuo grinned, looking over his older brother's shoulder. 

Zatoichi hid a smirk, closing the door silently before slapping his younger brother upside the head. 

"Not that you and Hikari are completely without fault in the matter," Zatoichi reminded him, remembering the time the two had fallen out of one of the attic entrances when they were newlyweds. 

Tetsuo merely blanched. 

"Mom's going to kill them for this, you know," Tetsuo reminded him as he noticed that Zatoichi was, indeed, walking toward Hinata's quarters. 

"She deserves to know, so she _doesn't_ send Motoko or Tenchi to fetch them for breakfast," Zatoichi explained, remembering the incident at dinner. 

"Bullshit," Tetsuo hissed, "Motoko and Tenchi are old enough to walk in on someone without being scarred for life. Hell, Tenchi was asking to borrow my copy of Icha Icha the other day." 

Zatoichi raised an eyebrow, having difficulty imagining his youngest brother approaching the twenty-three year old and asking permission to borrow the lewd book. It would be much easier for him to get it from the lecherous Kakashi while he was drunk, and no one would be the wiser for the request. 

"That may be, but I do have things to discuss with Mother," Zatoichi whispered, knocking lightly on Hinata's door, "And I am quite sure that Hikari needs your help with the baby by now. He never did like sleeping at night." 

Tetsuo groaned, knowing that what Zatoichi said was true. His infant son seemed to take great joy in torturing both him and his wife all night with his constant screaming. It was the one reason he had stayed on the ANBU squad, despite Hikari's pleading, was because of the long, away from home missions. 

Of course he always had to deal with full time baby-sitting duty when he got back home. 

"Say hey to Mama for me," the ANBU sighed, disappearing silently down the hallway toward his own quarters. 

Hinata opened the door with a smile, her long gray locks pulled back in a simple braid for the night. She ushered her son into the room without question, knowing that it must be important if he chose to come tapping at her room so late. 

"Is this about Akira and Setsuko?" Hinata whispered, Zatoichi smiling and nodding in reply. 

"I don't doubt that Setsuko knows already, but I sense that she wanted to keep it a secret, so I thought it better if I didn't announce it," Zatoichi replied, fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves. 

"Is she all right? It would break Kakashi completely to lose her again so soon after getting her back," Hinata sighed, trying to put the images of Setsuko dying of some sort of deadly disease out of her mind. 

"Oh, she's fine, beyond the wound in her chest," Zatoichi quickly piped up, "You really should thank Tetsuo for that, he managed to miss nearly all of her vital organs." 

"Oh?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to talk to her other son about it later. 

"Setsuko's pregnant Mama," Zatoichi whispered, Hinata's face paling, "About two months along, from what I can tell." 

"Kakashi's going to kill that boy," Hinata whistled, looking up at her son, "But not before I get done with him! To think, they have us all worried for years, and he drags her home after knocking her up!" 

"I think there was a fair share of knocking up on both sides," Zatoichi smiled, "But please, until Setsuko announces it, I trust you to keep it a secret." 

"Of course, of course," Hinata smiled, Zatoichi shuddering in fear, knowing that he had probably sentenced his younger brother to a fate worse than death, "Thank you for telling me. Now, you had better get to bed, you have rounds to make at the hospital tomorrow." 

"Good night Mama," Zatoichi whispered, leaving the room as silently as he had come, wondering if he could find a way to smuggle Akira out of the household without anyone noticing. 

* * *

Tsuzuku (To be continued.) 

* * *

Author's Note: See, I told you guys I was going to put a shocker into this story! So knocking Setsuko up, to put it crudely, was all a part of the angst to come. . 

Hmmm.... what else to say. Nothing much, really. This story, unlike it's predecessor, will probably NOT be updated every day. I'm putting a lot of time into writing these chapters, and making them longer than the ones in _Changing Times_, as I'm sure most of you appreciate. 

Besides, I'm also letting you guys have more time to REVIEW the story. . 

One review a chapter sucks on the ego. >. 


	5. Kyuubi

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty. 

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Five: Kyuubi 

* * *

Shino sighed, popping the little white pills into his mouth, struggling not to lose his temper and toss the entire bottle down the drain. The pain medication he had been prescribed made his mind fuzzy at times, but it stopped the constant pain of his headaches. 

It also stopped him from being an ANBU, or ever being able to look clearly upon his family ever again. 

"Shino, come to bed, it's late," Neji whispered, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist with a sleepy smile. 

"Just a second, I want to check up on Aoi," Shino whispered, kissing Neji's pale, rough hands softly. Neji smiled, and nodded, slinking into their bedroom. 

The insect masters fingers trailed across the fine grained walls, his skin whispering across the oak knots and worn paths. If a person were to look closely they would see the fine groove his many journeys down the hallway had created, the delicate outline of the paths between his room and his children's rooms. 

'My child's room, Takeshi is dead,' Shino reminded himself mentally. 

"Aoi," Shino whispered, his voice fading into the room as he opened the door, watching his daughter staring up at the crescent moon, "Are you all right?" 

"I have that funny feeling again, Daddy," Aoi whispered, looking up at Shino, her green eyes full of confusion, "But it's stronger this time. The sand is howling this time, Daddy. It demands blood in payment. The sand is so angry." 

Shino started, deeply disturbed by what words had escaped her mouth. He knew quite well who her biological father was, and had never thought her insane for ranting about the sand. When she spoke of being stronger, and the sand more obedient, he could be sure to know that Gaara was in the area. The closer the two got, the stronger Shukaku became. 

He was only glad that she had grown up without a hatred of humanity, and an existence defined by death. But he was deeply afraid of what would happen when Gaara finally succumbed to the mortal disease of death, and left all of Shukaku's power to be absorbed by the tiny girl. 

When she finally absorbed the entire psyche of the demon, and there was no one powerful enough to stop her if she could not control the Sand. 

"Don't worry, precious, it's just been a bad weekend," Shino smiled, tucking the fifteen year old into bed, "Everything will be better in the morning." 

"Daddy," Aoi called out as Shino was closing the door, "You won't ever leave me?" 

"Never, precious, never." 

* * *

Hinata smiled as she opened the door, letting the familiar guest inside. Over the years the red headed Kazekage had become a familiar guest in the home. Though not without ulterior motive; Hinata knew it was merely because Neji would visit frequently with Aoi. 

"Gaara-san, I was not expecting you to show up so long before the Chuunin exams." 

"Is she all right!?" Gaara demanded, his voice wavering as his eyes drowned in emotion. 

"She's fine, Gaara. She's already out of the hospital, and will be returning to duty in a week. The Hokage is merely giving her extra time to recover," Hinata smiled, leading him into one of the many foyers, "You really needn't have raced all the way over here. Naruto could have informed you of the situation by letter." 

Gaara smiled, and sighed, "I was so worried, Hinata. There was nothing else I could do." 

"Mama, something's wrong with Setsuko!" Akira shouted, throwing open the door. 

Hinata glowered at him, Gaara's eyes blazing with fury. He knew all of Hinata's children by name, and he knew exactly who this byakugen user was. The same as who had hurt his little girl, his precious daughter. 

And he would not let her pain go unavenged. 

Sand swirled dangerously through the room. 

"Gaara!" Hinata snapped, slapping the red headed man's hand, glaring at her son, "Akira, go talk to Zatoichi." 

Akira looked between his angry mother and the furious stranger, blinking. He knew that there was something going on that he could not figure out, and was quite sure he didn't want to know. He was more concerned about his beloved Setsuko, who seemed to be dying even as he looked between the two adults, confused. 

Akira slammed the door, and rushed toward his older brother's quarters. 

"He's the one who hurt her, isn't he?" Gaara snarled, his temper flaring as Hinata sighed. 

She had just had this room dusted a week ago, and now it was covered in sand. 

"Yes, he's the one who attacked Aoi. But if it helps, he got worse than her in return." 

"I'll give him worse for hurting my little girl!" 

"She isn't your little girl anymore," Hinata reminded him, "You gave her up for a better life, remember?" 

Gaara stared at the woman pouring tea before him, an odd sense of deja vu ringing through the air. He could almost feel the cool evening breeze as he had this conversation with Naruto, the same explanations on his tongue and in his words. He had done the same thing as Naruto, and finally knew, in full, what Naruto had been feeling that evening. 

* * *

"Go away," Setsuko groaned, emptying the contents of her empty stomach into the toilet, glaring daggers at Zatoichi and Akira. 

If she hadn't been feeling so ill she would have been laughing her ass off. Akira, in all the years they had traveled the road together, had never fallen apart so easily. She had never seen him lose his cool, or go running down the hallway screaming for his mother like a pansy boy. 

She definitely hated being pregnant, and hated her case of morning sickness even worse. 

"Akira, go into the kitchen and ask for a bowl of ice shards and some lemon oil," Zatoichi smiled, sensing his little brother dashing down the hallway at break neck speed. 

"Ice and lemon oil?" Setsuko questioned, resting against the cool wall, "Sounds like an old wives prescription to me." 

"Old wives usually know the best cures for such ailments as yours," Zatoichi smiled, tying her blonde hair back in a simple braid, "You should really tell him, you know. It would save his nerves, and maybe his neck as well, the way he dashes around." 

Setsuko smiled, gazing up at her lovers brother thoughtfully. She knew he was right. It was the entire point of her return trip to Konoha, soon she would become a risk with the pregnancy, and would be unable to be counted upon on the road. 

And she needed the knowledge of an expert on the powers of the Kyuubi demon that was locked inside of her. It had taken her a near death experience to get information of the sulking demons existence within her, and she was unsure how it would affect the child developing inside of her. 

"Zatoichi, you can sense chakra right?" Setsuko asked, her voice calm despite the queasy feeling in her stomach. 

"Quite clearly. Your baby is healthy, Setsuko," Zatoichi smiled, assuming that was her desperate question. 

"And the Kyuubi?" Setsuko asked, her voice containing a faint tremor. 

"The Kyuubi?" Zatoichi frowned, scanning over the girl again, detecting the faint demon chakra, entwined within her own. It was a complicated braid, and her baby was too young to clearly separate from Setsuko's. 

"The Kyuubi told me that it had been sealed into someone else first, my father, and had escaped from him into me. But the images the demon showed me weren't of Papa, and I think she was confused," Setsuko sighed, her stomach beginning to settle. 

"I can't tell from just a brief glance in a bathroom, I'll have to take you to the hospital to do more tests, and consult with the Hokage. He would probably know more about this," Zatoichi mused Setsuko groaning as she heard a bowl shatter in the next room. 

Akira had probably heard the wrong part of that conversation. 

"Hospital? Consult the Hokage? What's wrong with Setsuko!?" Akira demanded, his sharingan flashing through his eyes. 

"Nothing's wrong with us," Setsuko snapped, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"Us?" Akira gulped, clearly understanding the meaning behind her words. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to elsewhere," Zatoichi smiled, leaving the couple to argue, as he was sure they would, on their own. 

"So this is why you insisted we come back home," Akira sighed, sinking down to the floor across from Setsuko, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard his brother gently close the door. 

"Yes, in part," Setsuko smiled weakly, crawling over to her lover, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"How much longer until he runs around screaming Daddy in my general direction?" Akira asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

"And who says it's going to be a boy, hmm? It could be a girl, you know," Setsuko reminded him with a smile, "Or twins." 

"Please don't say that. The last thing I need to deal with on the road is you _and_ two children," Akira groaned, pinching at his nose even harder. 

"If there is a me to deal with," Setsuko whispered, suddenly remembering the Kyuubi. 

The Kyuubi had told her that it had killed her mother to have her, and she couldn't be sure she wouldn't be killed as well. Not even Zatoichi knew the answer to that. 

"What are you talking about? Did someone try something!? I swear if anyone tried hurting you I'll tear out their throats myself!" Akira hissed, his arm tightening around Setsuko protectively. 

He had not survived with her, alone, in the wilderness all these years just to come home and watch her die. Especially when he had just been informed that she was carrying his child. 

"The Kyuubi, Akira," Setsuko whispered. She had long ago told him of the nine tailed demon that lived inside her, "The Kyuubi killed my mother when I was born." 

"That won't happen to you, I won't let it," Akira swore, smiling down at the blonde, wiping away her tears, "I love you too much for that." 

"I'm glad," Setsuko smiled, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep in his arms, on the bathroom floor. 

* * *

Tsuzuku (To be continued) 

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, talk about time between updates! >. I do apologize about not updating in such a long time. One thing led to another, and I found myself too busy, or too bored, to write. And, amazingly enough, I caught a severe case of writer's block, followed up with a severe case of too much college work. .; 

Leave it to my Nutrition teacher to completely forget that a majority of my class does not use IE, and assign an online project at a site that requires IE to work. And the installation of Gator for no apparent reason. 

Needless to say me and others in the class refused to do the assignment on the grounds of moral beliefs. She was not amused, and can't understand why anyone would use anything besides IE. And, before anyone asks, she's barely in her 20's. Kinda hard to hit the ground in the college profession a complete idiot. .; 

Oh well, enough of me ranting. If you enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a nice, long review. I like reviews! . 


	6. A Great Honor

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty.

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Six: A Great Honor

* * *

Naruto glared at Zatoichi, playing with the kunai in his right hand unconsciously, trying decide whether to kill the Uchiha standing before him now, or wait and spill Akira's blood first. 

"Please repeat the question, I don't think I heard you correctly," Naruto hissed, his anger permeating the air around him. 

"I asked if you would please lend your expertise on the treatment of Setsuko Uzumaki," Zatoichi repeated in a calm, even manner, ignoring the blonde's anger with ease, "Because I am not familiar with the effect of a demon spirit on a carriers pregnancy." 

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Naruto growled, slamming the kunai down on the desk, glaring angrily at the blind shinobi standing before him. 

"Be that as it may, I would still feel better if you helped with the treatment of your sensei's daughter, my brothers death non withstanding." 

"I'll see you and her at the hospital tomorrow at eight," Naruto rasped, leaning back in his chair, fury dancing in his chakra lines. 

Zatoichi bowed and left, closing the door silently behind him, giving the guards a warning glance. He doubted there were many left alive who would be able to withstand the Hokage's deadly temper for the next few hours. And he was quite sure there were none who were all that willing to try. 

. 

Sasuke glared across the table at Hinata. As pleasant as she tried to make it appear, they both knew that it was not a social visit. His wife, though not a vengeful person when they had been younger, had grown a sadistic temper in her later years, one that Sasuke had been the brunt of on more than one occasion. 

"Would you like some more tea," Hinata asked, motioning at his cold cup, already lifting the pot to refill it. 

"What do you want, Hinata," Sasuke growled, cutting the chit chat as he dropped four lumps of sugar into the cup. 

Hinata made it a point to make the most sour, bitter, inhumane pots of tea when she visited him. He had never figured out how she managed to sip the swill down without making a face. He added another four sugar cubes for taste. 

"I merely came to inform you that the family will be expanding once again," Hinata sighed, sipping at the tea. 

Even if she loathed the man sitting across the table from her, she made it a point to inform him every time a grandchild was expected. He may not be a part of their lives, but it was still his blood, and it was only right that he know, even if he might never meet them. 

"Who this time," Sasuke asked, wondering which of his children had decided on the new addition. Probably Musashi, his eldest, Sasuke surmised. 

"Setsuko," Hinata answered simply, enjoying the view as Sasuke's eyes went wide, and his skin washed pale. 

"Does... does Naruto know?" Sasuke flabbered. Naruto was going to kill Akira, he just knew it. And it would probably be a long, bloody death. 

"I assume. If you'll excuse me," Hinata bowed politely, "I have some family business to attend to." 

Sasuke nodded, gripping his cup tightly. Naruto had turned into a cold hearted bastard when Tenten had died, and he feared to think what would happen after Setsuko drew her last breath. Akira had become a highly trained ninja on his journey, but there was no word made of his disposition. Sasuke could only hope the Uchiha clan could survive without another massacre. 

. 

"Why are we visiting Aunt Hinata again?" Aoi asked, tugging at the hem of her kimono. 

Neji always insisted they dress formally when visiting the Uchiha house, though it drove Aoi insane. She could never convince him that it would be deadly to be wearing the silken garb if they were attacked. Though Neji had rightfully countered with the fact that they were within the city limits, and should not be fearing a deadly attack. 

"Because your Aunt was worried about you," Neji replied, slapping her hands as she continued to tug at her clothes. 

He had never managed to train her properly in any form of etiquette. 

"And she promised to make your favorite quiche," Shino smiled, smoothing out her hair as they approached the Uchiha house. 

It loomed dangerously above them in the sunlight, sending shivers down Neji's spine as he remembered the tales of the Uchiha massacre. He had always wondered how they had cleaned the blood from the buildings. 

"Aoi, it's so good to see that you're feeling better," Kenichi smiled, answering the door with a bow to all three, "I'm afraid Mother had some business else wear, and shant be back until later." 

The three nodded, allowing themselves to be led into a main foyer, where Gaara was busy doing some paperwork. Just because he had dashed across the country to check on his daughter did not mean that he was on a vacation. Even Kage paperwork could trail him across a desert. 

"Neji, Shino," Gaara nodded politely, his eyes flickering on his daughter, "Aoi. Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Aoi answered politely. 

She knew the red headed man, but not very well. He always seemed to be around the Uchiha house when the Chuunin exams were held in Konoha, and visited the family at least once a year, usually for the holidays. 

"Neji-san, Shino-san," Tetsuo motioned for the two to follow him, leaving Aoi and her father in the room together. 

Gaara had expressed that he wanted to discuss something important with the chuunin, alone. And Hinata had ordered Tetsuo to see to it that he got that time. 

. 

"How do you like life here in Konoha?" Gaara asked, setting down his pen as he smiled, admiring his daughter. 

Even though she was still only fifteen, she was turning out quite lovely, with so much of her mother in her. Gaara was beginning to regret giving her up. Nix that, he was beginning to regret giving her up _even more_. 

"It is a strong village, Kazekage-sama," Aoi answered carefully, wondering where this line of questioning was going. She had a shrewd and cautious mind, and would not allow herself to be caught off guard, or walk so easily into a power struggle. 

"I'm sure it is, but it must be difficult for you particular talent," Gaara smiled, dusting a few grains of sand from his desk. He knew it must be like hell for her to attempt to manipulate sand on large scales with so little of it present. He was surprised that she didn't carry any spare on her person. 

"A ninja should not rely solely upon one talent if they wish to survive," Aoi replied, eyeing Gaara. The conversation had a point, and she wanted to know what it was. 

"Yes, but having a powerful talent can sometimes take the place of weaker ones," Gaara pointed out. He was enjoying this little battle. 

"I passed the chuunin exams without needing to rely upon the sand, and will continue to do so in my ninja career," Aoi said with a glare. Gaara always put her at unease, something was always out of place when she met with him, and she could never figure out what it was, and it was beginning to drive her mind batty. 

"How would you like it if I asked you to train in Sunakagure for a while?" Gaara asked suddenly. 

"Why would you do something like that?" Aoi retorted. It was very unusual for ninjas to train outside of their own village, and even more so do to so upon request. 

"It will help strengthen the ties between Konoha and Suna," Gaara answered easily, keeping the real reason a secret, for now, "And besides, I have something of an affinity for sand as well. I might be able to help you with your training." 

He had yet to train anyone to replace him as Kazekage. Had yet to find anyone he thought worthy of the title. He hoped to test his daughter, and see if the robe would fit her form so easily. 

"I'll have to discuss it with my fathers," Aoi whispered, her eyes wide. It was a great honor to be asked to train under a Kage, even if it was not of her home village. It was definitely a choice for her to look into, seeing as her ninja career had run into a stalemate in Konohagakure. 

. 

Tsuzuku 

. 

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I didn't think Fall Quarter would be as overwhelming as it turned out to be. Never sign up for too many college courses, it really can take a chunk out of your life. 

Ummm... other than that, my web site is back up (You can link to it in my profile). Everything goes up there about a day or two before it comes out on More because run really slowly at my home than anything else. Honestly, the stupid site takes me 20 minutes to login at times! >. Well, please review. I can't promise weekly updates, but I can promise that the story should be finished by the end of the year! . 


	7. Examinations and Explanations

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living off of cafeteria food at my college, now would I? >. All other characters are original, and mine. But you can borrow them if you e-mail me and ask politely. . 

This story is the sequel to my other Naruto fanfiction _Changing Times_. I suggest reading that one first, to save your mind from overwhelming confusion. . 

This fic takes place twelve years after _Changing Times_, when Setsuko is seventeen and Akira is twenty.

* * *

Return of the Lost 

Chapter Seven: Examination and Explanation

* * *

Setsuko lay on the table, her eyes closed as she concentrated on not thinking about how cold it was in the small hospital room. She concentrated on not being nervous, and ignoring the sound of the whispering of the Kyuubi in the back of her mind, and how flimsy the hospital gown was, and how much she wanted a kunai. 

Beyond everything else she concentrated on wanting a kunai, cursing the nurses from stripping her of weapons as they had insisted on stripping her of decent, warm clothes. They had assured her that nothing would happen, and Akira had sworn that he wouldn't leave the door come rain or apocalypse. 

But, as she lay on the table, waiting for Zatoichi and the Hokage to come into the room, she concentrated on not being afraid for her baby most of all. 

She was seventeen, and she had already come to the opinion that she was far too old for all of this. 

"Setsuko," Zatoichi walked into the room, Naruto in tow, Akira looking in from the doorway, trying to offer support. 

He was lost in this entire situation. When they had left they had been children, fighting for their lives on the road, their skills fine tuned by the blood of those who threatened or opposed them. Of those there had been many after Setsuko had turned twelve. But now, in a place of safety, he was completely out of water. His ability to wield a weapon or use his sharingan would not help her, and he knew of nothing else to do but sit on the side lines, and hope for the best. 

Setsuko felt sorry for him. At least she was able to suffer through this, instead of having to just watch. 

"Setsuko," Zatoichi interrupted, Naruto closing the door, "This is Naruto, the Hokage as I'm sure you remember. I felt it prudent to inform him of your condition because of his ability to access more secure information that might pertain to this case." 

Setsuko nodded, standing up to bow politely to Naruto, noting the similarities in appearance. This was something she would have to ask about later. Perhaps he was an Uncle that did not approve of her existence, enough so to make a point of not admitting the lineage. 

"Has the Kyuubi told you anything of the risks, or consequences," Naruto questioned, looking her over carefully. He refused to lose her to the demon as well. 

"She warned me, and told me what had happened to my mother," Setsuko whispered, looking between the two, "But she said it was my father that was the container. But that couldn't be right, because the images she showed me looked more like... you," she gestured to Naruto, confused. 

Naruto sighed, reminding himself that Kakashi was her father now, not him. He could never be her father, not now, not ever. He had already given her up forever, and it had to stay that way, for the sake of everyone. 

"I am a distant relative of yours, the Kyuubi may be confused on the concept," Naruto smoothly replied, signaling for Zatoichi to get on with the examination. 

"The Kyuubi chakra is so entwined with hers that it's nearly impossible to tell them apart," Zatoichi motioned, "And, with the child being so young, it is impossible to tell what effect it might have on the pregnancy yet. I'm more concerned about the possibilities at the moment than any actual effects that have become apparent." 

"I'll look into it, but I doubt there will be anything on it in the library. This will have to be an as-we-go case," Naruto said, "But I'm sure that this will not end the same way that your mother's pregnancy did. She was not a host to begin with, and her body had not adapted to the demon by the time you were born." 

Setsuko nodded, and sighed, looking toward the door, and Akira. If she was slightly worried, then he must be going insane. If this didn't kill her, then it might just certainly kill him. And most likely destroy every sparring ground within Konoha if he started training to relieve the building stress. She would have to talk to him later, or perhaps train with him herself. She wasn't a doll after all, and she needed to stay in shape. 

"You're doing fine, and so is your baby," Zatoichi reassured her, "Make sure you tell Akira that too, he could use the good news." 

Setsuko smiled, and nodded, motioning for them to leave. Hokage and blind man or not, she was not going to change in a room with them. 

. 

Neji sand Shino sat on one couch, staring across the coffee table at Aoi, everyone tense. They had discussed the offer Gaara had made many, many times in the last day, but this was it. Gaara was leaving tomorrow, and this may or may not be the last day the family was together for who knew how long. Aoi was insistent on going, Shino was wary, and Neji was dead against it. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow, whether you like it or not. You can't stop me," Aoi insisted, glaring her fathers down. 

Shino sighed, nodding in agreement. There really was no way for them to stop her. Her sand could provide a vital argument for that. 

"But it's dangerous out there! What if you get attacked or killed?" Neji demanded, his voice deepening dangerously even as Shino laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"I'm a chuunin now, Papa, I can take care of myself," Aoi snapped, glaring Neji down. 

"You're still my little girl, can't I look out for your well being," Neji roared, cracking his fingers. 

"And he's my real father!" Aoi growled back, a bottle of sand falling off the book case as Neji and Shino stared at her. 

"How long have you known," Shino asked, looking at her, glazed eyed hidden behind darkened glasses as he remembered when Aoi had been given to them. 

"When I first met him. The sand told me," Aoi whispered, looking away from the both of them, "But he confirmed it when I asked him yesterday. I have an Aunt and Uncle in Sunagakure. And two cousins. I want to meet them too." 

"Then I guess we have to let you go then," Shino said, smiling as he stood up, "But promise to write us once in a while, and try to stay safe." 

"And come back safe," Neji added, trying to hid the tears in his eyes. 

"Of course," Aoi nodded with a smile, hugging Shino, her Daddy, tightly. 

. 

Tsuzuku 

. 

I know that chapter is short. There were some problems with my laptop. Now, a completely new hard drive later, most of them are fixed. Luckily I saved what I had written onto a disc before hand on a whim, so I didn't lose everything entirely. 

It might be a loooong while before the next update, I'm sorry to say. I'm currently moving to a different state, and am too busy to write. 

I know some people were asking, so here are the notes I currently have on the characters. In the parenthesis following the names will be their age, or the age they were when they died, followed by a note of how long ago that was. 

+ means a marriage, and the children will follow after with a ;;; 

I will also give them gender markers. Just in case. :P 

f.Hinata (46) + m.Sasuke(46);;; 

m.Musashi (28) + f.? ;;; f.Kaiyo(6, is blind), m.Kai(4),m.Kaneda(2) 

m.Kenichi(27)-engaged to f.Kyoko 

m.Zatoichi(25) 

m.Kaneda(dec.15, 9 years ago) 

m.Tetsuo(23)+f.?;;;m.Meiji(1) 

m.Honda(dec. 20, two years ago) 

m.Akira(20) 

m.Tenchi(13) 

f.Motoko(12) 

. 

m.Naruto(46)+f.TenTen(dec. 29, 17 years ago);;; f.Setsuko(17) 

. 

f.Sakura(dec. 31,15 years ago)+Rock Lee (dec. 32,15 years ago);;; 

m. Gai(dec. 12, 10 years ago) 

f. Kyoko(18) engaged to m.Kenichi 

. 

m.Neji(47)+m.Shino(46);;; 

m.Takeshi(dec. 23, 2 years ago)+f.?;;;f.Midori(5), m.Neji(2) 

f.Aoi (15) 

. 

m.Gaara (46)+f.?;;;f.Aoi(15) 

. 

f.Ino(dec 41, five years ago)+m.Shikamaru(46);;;m.Kenji(16), f.Kikyo(12) 

. 

Hope that satisfied everyone. Don't worry, the notes are even more confusing to me, especially when I found them in the middle of a Logic paper right before I turned it in. I think my teacher would have had a wtf reaction and then throw them out, and would have doomed this fanfic forever. 

Review please, I need help with what I should do in later chapters. 


End file.
